Antidepressant
by misswhiteblack
Summary: She just needs to know that she isn't second best ... AlbusOC ... Rated T because they have filthy mouths.


_For Listen: Just cause I love her =)_

* * *

><p><em>Don't think you had any affect whatsoever on my panties. – <em>10 Things I Hate About You

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anti<strong>_**depressant  
><strong>AlbusKaiya

I'll take a bruise, I know you're worth it  
>when you hit me, hit me hard<br>_- Many of Horror, Biffy Clyro_

**.**

She's perfectly poisonous (and all he wants to do is knock some sense into her).

He meets her, technically for the first time, in the library at Malfoy Manor. He's supposed to be spending a couple of weeks with Scorpius whilst his parents are in Romania visiting his Uncle Charlie because Lily was just so desperate to go. Yet he's in the library with a huge book since Rose is visiting and he just can't put up with watching them make gooey eyes at each other the whole day. So he's sitting there in the corner, cross legged when she bursts in through the door and then dissolves into tears.

He watches her quietly over the edge of his book as she sobs into her hands and he knows who she is but it's hard to think that the beautiful bitch in his year at Hogwarts is the same person as this delicately vulnerable creature crying her eyes out in front of him. So he puts that huge book aside and gets to his feet, wandering over to her with his hands stuffed in his pockets (which is almost like a Potter trademark or something).

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks her and almost immediately regrets it when she turns fierce grey eyes onto him, scowling but he can still see the shine of the tears as they roll down her face.

"Get away from me, Potter," she practically shrieks flinching back as though he has tried to touch.

"I'm standing a foot away from you," he responds calmly taking in her stance, with her legs slightly spread and her arms rigid by her sides ending in clenched fists and is it strange to wonder what on earth is wrong?

"Just go away," she tells him in a quieter voice.

"I was here first."

He thinks he must have picked up this infuriating manner from his brother because he's as sure as hell that he doesn't know where it else it could have come from. She glares at him when he answers and furiously rubs the tears from her face but her greygrey eyes are still glazed with them.

"Why can't you all just fuck off?" she asks him in an almost civilised voice and he just watches the way she pushes back her long blonde hair with that tear wet hand and how her upper eyelashes still have tears clinging to them. She's look nothing short of perfect but that just won't do because she's Kaiya Zabini, the Slytherin Queen and the biggest bitch of them all.

"All who?" he inquires well aware that he's making her more and more annoyed by standing there, watching her when she so clearly wants to be alone.

"All you bloody Weasleys or Potters," she screams at him, "or fucking Blacks."

He's got down to the problem and it's hardly something anybody couldn't have heard about, the Daily Prophet made certain of that. He feels maybe just a little sorry for her because it must hurt when your father leaves to be with another woman who he's always loved more than your mother and not only that but your brother is actually the child of this other woman, the brother of another girl.

"It'll be okay," Al tries to reassure her feeling a little awkward because normally when he's being reassuring he's hugging the girl but he can't really do that with this girl. "Olly's lovely, I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

"I don't care how lovely she is," Kaiya snaps back viciously. "She's a fucking bitch. I wish she'd fucking die."

With that Kaiya bursts into tears again and Albus can't really do anything but stand there awkwardly wondering what the hell he is supposed to do. As she dissolves further into her tears he throws his misgivings to the wind and takes her in his arms.

"No don't," she sobs struggling to get away from him.

"It's okay," he mutters soothingly not letting go of her but instead pulling her closer to his chest so he is whispering into her golden hair. "It's okay."

"No, it's not fucking okay," she protests through her tears hitting his chest with her tiny fists. "I hate her. My father loves her more than me, my brother loves her more than me, James loves her more than me. I'm nothing but second best."

"James?" says Albus startled almost letting go of her. He doesn't quite understand this fascination with his brother that women seem to have and he wonders briefly if James has a tattoo on his forehead that only women can read that says "fuck me" because they all seemed rather willing to respond to it.

He doesn't get a coherent answer out of Kaiya, who has now stopped battering his chest with her tiny ineffectual fists and instead is dampening his white t-shirt with her tears so it sticks to his chest slightly so he holds her a little tighter, whispering gentle nonsense into her hair to soothe her. He doesn't quite understand how his quiet morning reading turned into him comforting the biggest bitch in Hogwarts whilst she sobbed about being second best to his brother's girlfriend.

**.**

Apparently, she is staying at Malfoy Manor since her mother is Scorpius' aunt and she doesn't feel like she has anywhere else to go. So she's at the breakfast table the next morning when he wanders down the stairs in grey tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top. He rolls his eyes the moment he enters because Scorpius is standing at one end of the table in some black boxers and absolutely nothing else whilst Rose ogles him from across the table as she eats her cheerios.

"Good morning you lot," he says cheerfully, smiling carefully at Kaiya who looks as though she didn't get much sleep and is watching Rose with disgust as she stares at Kaiya's cousin. "Scorp, can't you put on some clothes?"

"My house, mate," Scorpius tells him with a grin and Al knows he's got no reason to be shy with a body likes his which as a straight male he surely shouldn't have noticed even if he was only commenting on it in his head. "Hey, you should join me?"

"What? Walk around in my boxers in your house?" Albus says rolling his eyes. "I'd rather not. I'd hate to bump into your dad."

"Are you trying to insinuate that my father might be turned on by seeing you mostly naked?" Scorpius inquiries jokingly.

"Hardly," laughs Rose as Albus parks himself next to her, "your father is way too fond of watching me when I bend over to be turned on by Al no matter his state of dress."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The joking atmosphere is suddenly shattered by Kaiya screaming. "How dare you insinuate that he could want anyone as ugly as you? You fucking Gryffindors are all alike thinking that everyone should want you because you're just so much better than anybody else. You're nothing but a freak and a know-it-all. My aunt is a million times better looking than any dirty fucking Weasley ever could be, you filthy mudblood."

As if her words were not enough Kaiya grabs her bowl and flings it in Rose's direction. Scorpius deflects it in the nick of time so it smashes against the wall and before he can round himself on his cousin Albus is out of his seat and shaking Kaiya furiously.

"You poisonous bitch," he tells her firmly grabbing both her arms and shaking her angrily so her blonde hair goes flying. "You keep your filthy fucking tongue in your mouth before I bloody cut it out. Other people might let you get away with being a silly little cow but I'm not going to be one of them."

"Let go of me Potter," she screeches struggling ineffectively against his vice like grip of her upper arms. "I can say whatever I bloody well want."

"No you can't," Al shouts above her in the firmest tone possible neatly dodging her attempts to kick him. "Not any more. You're a fucking bitch at Hogwarts, you make everyone's life a misery including my cousins, my sister and Olly and guess what it's about time you knew what it was like to have someone talk back to you."

"You can't talk to me like this," she shrieks at him, fighting desperately against him. "Just because you're bloody perfect and that fucking bitch Olly deserves it. She's a fucking whore just like her mother."

She catches him in the shin then with a furious kick and he lets out a howl but doesn't release his grip of her. She regrets her decision as soon as she sees the height of his rage in his eyes and she struggles all the more violently just desperate to get away from him.

"That's it."

To the great surprise of Rose and Scorpius Al picks Kaiya up and throws her over his shoulder with no more care than if she was a sack of potatoes and then stalks out of the room holding her firmly in place as she writhes around. They can hear her screaming obscenities at him all the way down the hall but Al is just ignoring her as he heads towards the back of the Malfoy Mansion. He lets himself out the side door, grabbing Kaiya's foot when it comes too close to his face and stops when he reaches the outdoor fountain. He lets her struggle for a moment before he launches her into the water of the fountain.

He watches her as she disappears under the water for a second before resurfacing spluttering wildly with her gorgeous blonde hair plastered to her head and water droplets gathered on her eyelashes like the tears of yesterday had been.

"Cool off," he tells her as she opens her mouth to scream at him. "When you've stopped being childish enough to take your suffering out on everyone else then you can come and talk to me."

With that he leaves her soaking in the fountain and stalks back inside.

**.**

She furiously avoids him for the rest of the day, something Al relishes in as he spends some quality time with Scorpius when Rose goes home for a few hours to let them have their "man" time. He doesn't see Kaiya until the next day when he walks into the bathroom near his bedroom and encounters her with nothing but a towel wrapped around her petite form. He stops, stunned, taking in the way her wet hair is curled over her shoulder and water still glistens on her face, she looks like a water nymph or something of the equally beautiful kind.

He opens his mouth to apologise but before the words can come out of his mouth she's screaming at him and he just can't stand it. He really just wants to back hand her, get her to shut up but he's not the kind of guy who hits girls, not even his sister. So instead he strides into the bathroom and clamps a large hand over her shrieking mouth cutting her off mid tyrant interrupting the steady stream of foul words coming for her delicate mouth.

She squeals and struggles against him but he doesn't remove his hand.

"I thought I told you not to be childish," he hisses at her sounding almost Slytherin. "I don't need your fucking abuse."

He's struggling to stay focused because her damp body is pressed right against him and he can feel the delicate curve of her through the towel and his jogging bottoms. His senses are just full of her, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils and the heat of her breath brushing his palm and he's practically tingling with it all. So he releases her suddenly and she swing round on him in full fury, blazing like gold.

"Don't you touch me," she screeches at him furiously. "You can't fucking tell me what to do. You are the dickhead that walked in on me minding my own business in the bathroom. If I want to fucking tell you to get out then I bloody well will. You arrogant Potters think you can just tell people what to do well ..."

"Oh Kaiya, shut up," he almost pleads with her raising his arm and then dropping them in exasperation, "please."

"Why the hell should I?" she continues her tirade. "You're not my father and I don't think you have any right to tell me what to do especially not when it's my fucking family that actually live here. Just because you're the son of Harry-_fucking_-Potter doesn't mean that everyone wants to bow done at your feet and ..."

She's cut off from the rest of her rant by hot lips landing hungrily on hers as Albus fails to contain himself and all his concerns go straight out the window because she's too gorgeous for her own good even when she is screaming at him. To his surprise she kisses him back and he can feel her hands pressed against his chest so he pulls her in closer to him, his hand cupping the back of her head. Her lips are warm and wet against his own and for a moment or two they're lost in each other.

However, their moment shortly passes and she fights him wildly, flailing backwards and clutching her towel to her once more.

"Get off me, you jerk," she yells at him pushing him back and he flares up with his mother's temper grabbing her shoulders so harshly she squeals a little in pain.

"For fuck's sake, Kaiya," he says shaking her on each word. "I don't understand you. You're hot one minute and cold the next. What is it that you want? Do you like being miserable, and making everyone else miserable or are you scared? Are you scared to let people too close to you because you're terrified that they won't love you that you'll be second best?"

"Don't," she says shaking her head as though desperate to block her ears. "Don't."

"Get a grip," he tells her, "and stop acting like a foolish child. You'd be so much prettier if you stopped acting like a poisonous snake all the time."

He kisses her again this time more harshly, crushing her lips against his own hard enough to bruise them. She wriggled slightly in his grasp but kissed him back with equal fervour and he let go of her shoulders to slide one hand round her waist and the other to her round bottom, squeezing it mercilessly in the palm of his hand. Her own hands were creeping up his chest, round his neck and grasping in his hair. He could feel the slither of material as her towel gave way between them landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. They soon joined it in a tangle of limbs, excited noises and articles of clothing.

"Stop," she half heartedly protests writhing underneath him, "we can't do this here."

"Shut up," he growls tugging her hair and she giggles beneath him in ecstasy.

**.**

"I don't know, Al," she protests nervously clutching his arm tightly as they make their way up the steps towards the front door of the Georgian townhouse.

"It's going to be fine," he tells her trust me.

She continues to clutch onto him nervously as he enters the house without knocking. There are voices in the living room and he feels her grip tighten on him all the more. He smiles down at her reassuringly as he steers her into the living room. The voices fall away to silence as those in the room turn to greet the newcomers. Kaiya looks up with defiance in her eyes, daring disapproval. She recognises everyone in the room. Her father stands by the fireplace with his new wife, Kerr Black by his side. Her brother Jake is sitting on one couch with a Hufflepuff girl called Taggie perched beside him and Al's older brother, James, is hovering by the table with Olly, her half sister. They all seem stunned in silence.

"Hey bro," Al greets his brother with a wide grin pulling Kaiya forward as though trying to show her off proudly. "Hello everyone, I believe you all know Kaiya, my girlfriend."

There is a strained silence for a moment as everyone looks between Al and Kaiya as though they are unable to believe their ears. Kaiya can't stop her embarrassment from flooding her cheeks and turning them the palest hint of pink. Al can feel her trembling and squeezes her hand tightly in his own. He feels incredibly protective of her when she looks so nervous, so vulnerable next to him.

"Hello, darling," Blaise finally breaks the silence coming forward to greet his daughter.

"Hi dad," Kaiya whispers quietly before she lets go of Al's hand and throws herself into her father's embrace. Al smiles at the sight because this is always what she needed most, not to feel second best but she never has been anyone's eyes but her own.

* * *

><p><em>First Al fic so be nice =). I hope you loved it. Please don't favourite without a review, I'm begging you. x<em>


End file.
